


what the heart wants

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil have a conversation on their way back to the tribe.





	what the heart wants

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [aquilo que o coração quer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035991) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 

It would still be hours walking before Jemilla and Zazzalil arrived at the tribe, they were walking as fast as possible but it was late and the thought of facing Snarl exhausted didn't sound very good so they set up a shelter in a cave that Zazzalil found.

And when they were walking it was easy to keep the focus on keep moving, make more spears, save the tribe.

But in the cave Jemilla had time to stop and think and subsequently freak out internally when she realised that she had dropped the life she had built for herself basically because of Zazzalil, a person she had spent a lot of time hating.

They had collected pieces of wood that would be good materials to hold the stones in, but only inside the cave did they find the stones that would make the top of the spears, and Zaz was explaining how to assemble things. After she explained it all seemed so obvious and so easy, hard to imagine how no one had seen it before, but it was still was kind of amazing Zazzalil being the one who saw it first.

In the years when they were distant she had never stopped thinking about Zaz, or talking about her, in her new tribe everyone knew her name and Jemilla could sometimes see the boredom in their faces when she started talking about her but when at the same time she couldn't stop talking. It seemed like a force within her, she assumed it was just hate but the moment Zazzalil said that if she came back she would be her wife something clicked inside her.

After they finished the spears, Zazzalil showed her some berries she had collected while they were on the trail.

"Don't worry, I'm sure these are the kind Emberly said were good to eat, and I've had some but don't worry I've kept the best ones for you."

"Why ?"

"Um ... you know to show you that I’m gonna be a good future wife, that I can provide for you and stuff" she said with a slightly shy smile.

And with that the doubts that had been circling Jemilla's mind since they had entered the cave were silenced. No matter how good and right for her Clark and Claire and all her other husbands and wives were Zazzalil was what she wanted and seeing her smile Jemilla couldn't imagine wanting any life other than that one she had.


End file.
